


Breakfast at Tiffany's and Bottles of Bubbles

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Inspired by my spotify playlist, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Sugar Baby Bucky, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar daddy clint, bath cuddles, its surprisingly fluffy, we take a weird turn there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Bucky's the best sugar baby around. He adores Clint in every way, and Clint loves him just the same. Especially when he's greeted to a morning wake up call.OR.Bucky wakes Clint up with a blowjob and we progress from there.





	Breakfast at Tiffany's and Bottles of Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I turned on my Spotify playlist and 7 Rings by Ariana Grande came on first, and I just got the urge to write some sugar baby Bucky. So enjoy!! <3

Bucky woke up first, wrapped in the warmth of their lush white sheets and fluffy blankets, Clint’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He was still sore from the activities of the previous night, the bruises that Clint had spanked into his ass twinging deliciously when he shifted his muscles. Bucky lay there for a while, one finger drawing slow and lazy patterns across Clint’s chest, his fingers moving in feather light touches to keep the man from waking up. Bucky was almost back to sleep when a sneaky idea crept into his mind. 

Gently untangling Clint’s fingers from his hip, Bucky shifted down Clint’s body. His movements were slow and careful, for he wanted to make sure Clint stayed asleep as long as possible. Bucky fought the urge to fistpump when he got to face level with Clint’s crotch and discovered that the blonde hadn’t put on any boxers last night. His cock was a fraction hard and laying heavily against Clint’s thigh, morning wood no doubt, but it quickly perked up when Bucky began to run a finger across the head. He played with Clint’s cock for a few minutes, merely exploring the cock he knew almost as well as his own. 

By the time Clint was hard in Bucky’s hand, his hips were making occasional twitches into Bucky’s movements, but Clint showed no sign of being awake. Bucky inched forward until he was nose to tip with Clint’s cock and began delivering gentle kitten licks to the head. Clint’s skin was slightly salty with precome but tasted clean nonetheless, and Bucky found himself hungry for more. The tiny aborted movements of Clint’s hips quickly became small thrusts as Clint’s breathing began to pick up. A couple times Bucky thought he’d been caught when quiet whines fell past Clint’s lips, but if the man was awake he gave no other tell. 

Bucky slowly took Clint all the way into his mouth, the blunt head of his cock nudging uncomfortably against the back of Bucky’s throat, but he powered through knowing how much Clint liked it when Bucky deepthroated him. Bucky wanted this was as pleasurable for Clint as it was for him, and was willing to do almost anything to insure it. Clint took such good care of Bucky both in the bedroom and out of it, and he wanted to show a little gratitude to his boyfriend. 

Bucky was almost too lost in his thoughts as he sucked Clint off to notice the older man’s breathing pick up, the rhythm morphing into something more sporadic and shallow. He heard the rustle of the sheets above his head before he felt the broad calloused hands sliding into his messy hair. They gave a small tug eliciting a quiet moan from Bucky’s lips. Clint’s breathing became laboured pants with a quiet murmuring of “fuck baby,” or “oh, yeah. Just like that baby,” until his hips gave one last shuddering thrust and he was coming down Bucky’s throat. 

Bucky managed to swallow most of it, scraping what he missed back into his mouth with his fingers and tongue as Clint urged him back out from under the covers and up to the head of the bed for a long heated kiss. One hand settled onto Bucky’s hips as he straddled Clint, pushing back until Bucky was almost laid out on top of Clint. 

“Stay just like that baby okay? Can you be good and stay like that for Daddy? Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” Clint’s voice was honey, rough from sleep but enough to drive Bucky crazy as the grip on his hips tightened. Bucky let out a loud whine when Clint began to manipulate Bucky’s hips, essentially forcing him to grind his aching cock into Clint’s abs. 

“Daddy! Please,” he gasped, breath hitching into Clint’s neck as his hands scrabbled against the sheets for a moment before finding purchase in Clint’s shoulders. He could just barely feel the muscles underneath the skin moving with each push and pull Clint administered. “More, oh! More!”

“No honey. Come like this or not at all.” Bucky let out a groan of despair at Clint’s words, a cruel smirk laced into the command. To his credit, Clint did begin to speed up his movements, but the grip he had on Bucky’s waist kept him from getting the friction he so desperately needed. “Come on Bucky, come for Daddy. I know you can do it, just like that baby. Must be achin’ for it after you spent all that time makin’ Daddy feel good. C’mon now there ya go.”

Bucky was desperately squirming in Clint’s grasp, mouth open in a small ‘o’ as quiet pants and whines left his lips. He was close, so close, but it wasn’t enough. A choked sob echoed into the air and Bucky felt a calloused hand leave his hips to tangle in his hair. Clint gripped the silky strands tight enough for Bucky to feel it, but not enough to really hurt him. It was exactly what he needed, and it sent Bucky spiralling over the edge, whining into Clint’s neck as his cock painted their stomachs and chests. 

Bucky smiled when he felt Clint’s lips pressing into his temple, the hand in his hair relaxing to comb through the slightly tangled and sleep mussed strands. He came back to himself slowly, relaxing into the warm floaty feeling he felt. He was happy to be still wrapped in Clint’s arms with the blonde murmuring sweet nothings into his hair. Their sticky stomachs got uncomfortable after a while and Clint slid them both from the bed, strong arms carrying Bucky into the bathroom. He deposited the younger man on the bathroom sink, chuckling under his breath when Bucky gasped at the cold surface. Clint ran them a quick bath filling the tub with the salts Bucky adored before returning to his boy. 

“Never got to tell you a proper good morning baby,” he murmured, stepping into the V of Bucky’s legs to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss, hands resting on Clint’s hips. They cuddled for a while like that while the tub filled up, Bucky with his face pressed into Clint’s chest, and Clint burying his nose into Bucky’s hair. When their bath was finally ready, Clint scooped Bucky back into his arms and carried him into the warm water. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Bucky questioned, his back relaxing against Clint’s chest as the older of the two wiped Bucky’s mess off of them.

“How about we go for brunch at that little cafe you love then we can go get you some new shoes? Does that sound okay?” His wet hands had moved up to massage at the knots in Bucky’s shoulders in an attempt to relax him further. 

“Anything with you sounds perfect.” Bucky hummed, shifting in Clint’s arms to press a few adoring kisses to his jaw and finally his lips. “I love you Clint.”

“I love you more precious.”


End file.
